


Spectacles

by breakofday



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakofday/pseuds/breakofday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur has trouble reading, even with his new spectacles. Bilbo decides to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The company wasn't exactly lulling about a library much during the quest, and without noticing it, Bilbo's never seen Bofur read.
> 
> But after the quest is done and Erebor reclaimed, the hobbit walks in and is again confronted with something he never expected. Without Bilbo noticing, Bofur- now the equivalent of a multi-millionaire in modern currency- had used this new wealth to buy himself.. a pair of spectacles. Because when you're an unremarkable miner struggling to feed yourself and your handicapped cousin and your brother's family, you don't spend money on something as selfish (to Bofur) as a pair of reading glasses.
> 
> And Bilbo finds this new addition to the aesthetic environment incredibly pleasing.

It had been a very, very long day and Bilbo wanted nothing more than to collapse into Bofur’s arms and sleep for a century. For some strange reason, Thorin had got it into his head that the hobbit would serve as an excellent buffer between himself and Thranduil of Mirkwood during their diplomatic talks. There was a desire to forge something of an alliance between Erebor and Mirkwood, and Bilbo, as a supposedly neutral party, was asked to see them through.

The talks were long and strained, and it was an emotionally exhausted hobbit that made his way back to the chambers he shared with his lover.

For once, the hobbit didn’t get lost as he made his way through Erebor’s winding hallways. Pressing a hand to his temple in an attempt to dull the headache that had been throbbing there for a few hours, he stumbled into his chambers.

Bilbo had seen a good many strange sights since he left the Shire. He’d seen thirteen dwarves nearly roasted by mountain trolls. He’d seen giants made of stone battling with each other. He’d seen a strange almost naked creature in the heart of the mountain, and a magic ring that turned the wearer invisible. He’d seen the Pale Orc, Azog, and the mighty Eagles of Manwe. He’d seen a man that could turn into a bear when he pleased. He’d seen giant spiders and the wood elves that made their home in Mirkwood. He’d seen a dragon with a waistcoat of scarlet and sparkling gems.

Bilbo had been convinced he’d seen everything Middle Earth had to offer, and nothing from this point on could ever surprise him again.

He was wrong.

Bofur sat in Bilbo’s favorite armchair by the fire, pouring over a book perched in his lap. He looked very strange indeed, and it took the hobbit a moment to identify just why, exactly. The dwarf looked up at the sound of the door closing, his face splitting into a grin, and Bilbo realized.

“What are _those_?” the hobbit gasped, pointing to the spectacles atop Bofur’s nose.

The miner blinked in surprise for a few moments before realizing what Bilbo meant, and pulled the wire framed spectacles off. He looked immensely pleased with himself.

“Spectacles,” he said brightly. “Ordered ‘em a week or so back. Just got ‘em today. What d’you think?”

Bofur’s apparent pride in his newest possession made Bilbo smile. “They’re lovely,” he commented, moving across the room to join the dwarf. “Just what made you think of getting them?”

Bofur lifted his shoulders in a brief shrug. “Don’t ‘ave the best eyes,” he replied, looking a little embarrassed. “’S hard t’ read, an’ these help.”

Bilbo nodded slowly, a small smile spreading across his face. He wouldn’t have expected spectacles to suit the dwarf so well, and yet…He slid into Bofur’s lap, setting the glasses back on the miner’s face and knocking his hat off over the back of the armchair.

“I didn’t know you read.”

Bofur smiled ruefully. “Not very well, ‘m afraid. Easier now I ‘ave these, but everythin’ looks all different now.”

Bilbo picked up the book that Bofur had left on the side table, flipping through some of the pages. The runes were Cirth, and it seemed to be a book of story tales. Rather frightening ones, though. Certainly not stories Bilbo would tell a fauntling, but maybe they suited dwarflings just fine.

Settling more comfortably into Bofur’s lap, Bilbo held the book up so the dwarf could see it. “Read to me. I’ll help you,” he insisted.

Squinting a bit at the book, the miner held it a little closer to his face and began to hesitantly sound the runes out.

 


End file.
